A waveguide laser often includes mirrors, concave or flat, defining an optical resonator cavity coupled together with a waveguide defining an optical path between the mirrors.
The waveguide typically includes a channel ground into a ceramic block (e.g., Al2O3) with a lower electrode of aluminum and/or copper added to complete a cross-section of the waveguide. Alternatively, the waveguide can be ultrasonically drilled down through a piece of ceramic such as aluminum oxide (Al2O3) to create a continuous closed bore length with upper and lower electrodes parallel to the bore length. Typically, the positive arm of the oscillating electromagnetic field (e.g. Radio Frequency or RF) supply is coupled into the upper electrode of the waveguide, and the ground plane of the RF supply is coupled to the lower electrode. Resonance is added between and along the length of the upper electrode to distribute the RF voltage evenly along the length of the electrodes. Finally, the mirrors and waveguide structure are aligned and housed in a vacuum vessel (laser housing) that holds the gas to be excited.
Unfortunately, conventional waveguide lasers suffer from several disadvantages relating, for example, to the ways in which an optic may be coupled to the lasers. For example, many conventional techniques include additional physical components and/or adjusters that require additional mounting and/or clamping steps. Such steps introduce additional costs, in terms of the physical components as well as the labor required for the mounting and/or clamping. In these and/or other configurations, stresses are introduced directly on and/or proximately to the optic. Such stresses may cause the optic to become misaligned and/or damaged. Gas also may escape from the vessel. Thus, the laser's functioning may be adversely impacted.
Thus, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that there exists a need for improved waveguide lasers (e.g., CO2, N2, and/or other waveguide lasers) that overcome one or more of these and/or other disadvantages.
One aspect of certain example embodiments of this invention relates to optical mounting techniques for waveguide lasers (e.g., CO2, N2, and/or other waveguide lasers).
Another aspect of certain example embodiments relates to optical mounting techniques wherein tension forces applied to the optic are reduced.
Certain example embodiments relate to a very thin, substantially uniform optic interface for connecting a carrier (or a holder thereof) to an optic. Certain example embodiments relate to attaching such a carrier to the laser.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a waveguide laser is provided. A carrier including an optic holder may be provided. An optic may be mounted to the carrier via a face-sealing epoxy. An optic interface may be formed at least in part by the epoxy. The optic interface may be a thin layer of a substantially uniform thickness located between the carrier and optic face. The carrier and/or the optic holder of the carrier may be beveled proximate to where the optic interface is formed and, optionally, proximate to where the epoxy is applied.
In certain other example embodiments, an optic mounting system for use with a laser is provided. A carrier including an optic holder may be provided. An optic may be mounted to the carrier via a face-sealing epoxy. An optic interface may be formed at least in part by the epoxy. The optic interface may be a thin layer of a substantially uniform thickness located between the carrier and optic face. The carrier and/or the optic holder of the carrier may be beveled proximate to where the optic interface is formed and, optionally, proximate to where the epoxy is applied.
In certain other example embodiments, a method of attaching an optic to a carrier for use with a gas discharge laser is provided. The carrier including a holder may be provided. The optic may also be provided. Edges of the carrier and/or the holder may be beveled. A face-sealing epoxy may be applied to the optic face and/or the carrier or holder face. Any epoxy that runs down the carrier may be wiped away. A very thin, substantially uniform optic interface may be formed via the epoxy to connect the carrier and the optic.
In certain example embodiments, the epoxy may be applied to only the optic's face and/or to the optic holder's face. In certain example embodiments, by chamfering the inside and outside edges of the sealing surface, at least some of the epoxy may be caused to run down the carrier. In certain example embodiments, the waveguide laser may further comprise a vacuum vessel, and the carrier may be attached to the laser such that the optic and/or the optic interface attached to the carrier fit inside of the vessel. In certain example embodiments, the optic may be an output coupler.
The aspects and embodiments may be used separately or applied in various combinations in different embodiments of this invention.